Second-Generation Haddock
by HarborHaddock
Summary: Life on Berk is pretty much the same 2 decades after the events of HTTYD 2, but that's about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_A/N: Hi everybody, welcome to my story! This is just a fun little thing, a hobby I have, I don't know how often I'll update because, well, life. This is written from the perspective of a girl named Harbor, but I'll let her introduce herself. Leave me a review after you read and tell me what you think! I promise later chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this down before the idea flew away._

 _Side Note: I'm rating this story as a T to start, just because I'm not sure where this is going to go. I'll change it if I need to. Also, I'm sorry the summery is so bad, it'll get improved as time goes on and the story starts to reveal itself to me. I like to let the story flow and grow itself as it wants to._

 _Enjoy!_

 _~HarborHaddock_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

Having Haddock blood in your veins is not as great as you think it might be.

For instance, since my dad invented the art of dragon riding and therefore changed the face of Berk-and the world- forever, everyone pretty much expects you to do the same thing. And, while I have ideas for cool things that you could do on a dragon, most people think they're kind of dumb. In fact, pretty much the only person who doesn't think that is my sister Lark. She thinks they sound cool.

But I digress.

Who am I, you might ask? I'm Harbor Haddock. I'm the firstborn child of Hiccup and Astrid Haddock, and I was closely followed by my sister Lark. She's only 7 minutes younger than me. She was a shock to my parents, as they were only expecting one baby. But, here she is, and I don't know if there's anyone that's more thankful for her than me. She's my very best friend and I don't know what I'd do without her.

After Lark came my brother Gunnar. He's a few years younger than us. He's my mom's first son, and you better believe she's teaching him to be the bravest fighter that ever did tread on Berk. He's good at it too, it all seems to come naturally to him. He inherited my mother's skills. He's excellent with a bow and arrow. My mom couldn't be happier.

Lark inherited my father's skill for inventing new things, particularly weapons or things to be used while atop a dragon. She finally invented a way for a rider to catapult stones at an enemy while in flight without hurting your dragon. My father has been trying to do that for years, but he never found a way. He's thrilled with Lark's ability, and he's been working with her in the smithery business for quite some time as a result. She makes a lot of seemingly useless things that turn out to be very useful in the long run. My dad did the same thing when he was younger.

That leaves me. I'm stuck in the middle. I'm not superb in the weapons department, but I do know how to stick up for myself. I can't invent anything, but I know how to repair my saddle or crossbow if they break. But there is one thing I'm good at.

Dragons.

Anything having to do with dragons I can do. I can tame an angry Nadder, I can figure out what ails a Nightmare, and I can ride almost every species. I have two dragons myself: a Shockjaw named Pulse and a Nadder named Coda. I've had Pulse since I was 4 and I found him abandoned on Dragon Island. I begged my dad until he finally let me bring him home, seeing that no mother dragon was turning up to care for the poor baby. So, I was the first mini Haddock to have a dragon.

Pulse and I have an inseparable bond. I know that if I were in any kind of danger, he would protect me, even if it meant death for him. He's caught me when I fell off trying different things multiple times, a few times in just the nick of time. But he's never not caught me, and I know he never will.

Coda is my baby. I hatched her from an egg, which basically means I kept her in the lava pit until she hatched and then I took her out. But I still hatched her, and it was something to see the egg explode and leave a baby dragon in its place. She's a big baby now, almost a year old. I'm going to train her to be the best tricking dragon on Berk.

That's my idea for what to do with dragons. I know my parents experimented with this when they were younger, and they do fly fancy. But I mean real tricks. It's hard for me to explain.

So, there you have it. That's who I am and that's who my family is. Every day on Berk proves to be a wild ride, so buckle up, hang on, and enjoy the ride!

* * *

 _Don't forget to leave me a review! Constructive criticism is welcomed._


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Dawns

_This is Berk. Here, we train dragons along with children, and special bonds are formed almost from birth. Here, life is open to change at any second, and the vast majority of changes are welcomed with open arms. Here, we form a family, and we all look out for one another, celebrating births, weddings, and graduations; likewise mourning losses and let-downs. You won't find a closer tribe; a bigger family. We have withstood the test of time. We have many enemies, but we know we stand up for our tribe no matter who or what comes. We face the future, and we face it together._

* * *

As the dawning of the sun marked the beginning of a new day, Berk began to stir. The early risers were already up and about, walking around or taking their dragons on an early-morning flight. The sun streamed through my open window, illuminating my room in a pinkish glow. I open my eyes, only to be blinded by the light, and roll over and groan into my pillow. I hate mornings. I could sleep all day, except for the fact that Pulse would eventually get impatient and wake me up for a flight. And my mom or sister would come in and urge me to get up and get the day started. They are both morning people. My dad, Gunnar, and I are not.

I open my eyes again and thankfully am not blinded a second time thanks to the safety of my pelts around my face. I look over to my sleeping Nadder, peacefully snoozing on her sleeping rock in the corner. She prefers to sleep in my room on the cold nights, rather than sleeping in the pen with Pulse and my parents' and siblings' dragons. We have a rather large pen, and it has a roof on it, but I can understand why she doesn't want to sleep out there. She's the smallest dragon that lives here, and she can sometimes feel a little left out or alone. And I don't mind my baby here with me.

I slowly roll out of bed, taking my own sweet time. My feet hit the floor, and I have to bite back a shriek. The boards are freezing under my feet! I pull on my boots and walk across the room in search of warmer clothes, and I eventually find them and pull them on. I know I have to beat Pulse to the stables or he will make a gigantic mess trying to get his saddle. He's not the most graceful dragon you'll ever find…

I pick Coda up, stirring her out of her sleep, and tuck her under my arm. She likes to tag along on our flights as long as we let her keep up, and it's good exercise for her strengthening wings so I often let her come. I pad down the stairs and enter the kitchen, not surprised to see my sister up already. She was enjoying her daily cup of tea and looking out the window.

"Good morning, Lark," I greet her, pouring myself a cup of tea.

"Morning Harbor, how did you sleep?" She turns to look at me and watches as I sit down next to her.

"I slept fine, but I woke up and was blinded. Like always. Maybe I should move my bed out of the direct path of the evil light." Lark's cheery laugh makes me smile, and I eventually subdue to my giggles as well.

"Aww, come on, it's not all that bad. It's the birth of a new day! New opportunities. You never know what will happen!"

"I wish I had as great an attitude about it as you do, Lark. That is to be admired."

"Well, it's a choice you make more than anything. You can choose to be happy about it, or you can choose to be annoyed by it. Either way, it's up to you." She smiles at me now. "Almost everything is that way in fact."

"I know. I just wish I remembered that more often."

"Good morning girls!" my dad twitters as he enters the room. "Want some toast?"

"No thanks," I say, smiling at my dad, "I need to get Pulse out on a flight before he sets fire to the stables or something equally crazy. He's always antsy in the morning."

"Oh, can I come? Lilly would love a flight too, I'm sure." I can't say no to my sister's eager face, not that I would anyway.

"Sure! I'd love the company, plus the extra eyes on Coda!"

She laughs and sets down her tea. "Okay, just let me get dressed first. Then I'll be ready to go."

"Okay, sounds good."

Lark leaves the room and treads up the stairs to her room next to mine. This leaves me alone with my dad, which I always love. I can always get a new bit of information out of him about a dragon species, or he sometimes gives me inspiration to try something new-without knowing it of course. I'm not sure how to show him what Pulse and I have been working on since he's always so scared I'm going to fall off and die. He cares about me, I know, but when he was my age, he was jumping off of Toothless and trying to fly. Not that I haven't tried things equally crazy…

"So, what are you up to today?" My dad's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Not much, I have to fly Pulse and I want to work with Coda on hand signals. I should probably clean my room too…"

He chortles. "Oh, you mean that disaster zone? It looks like a bunch of Terrible Terrors got loose in there!"

"Yeah yeah… don't remind me. I'm not looking forward to that. But I lost my warmest vest and if I'm going to fly Pulse anything remotely close to high, I'm gonna need it. I'll stick close to the ground today though, so Coda can keep up."

"You know, she can fly with the other baby dragons at the academy. You don't always have to take her with you and Pulse."

"I know, but I don't mind taking her sometimes. It has to be boring in there, cooped up in the academy like that."

"You think? They always seem happy…"

Lark walks in then, interrupting our conversation. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I am. We can finish this conversation later, Dad," I say, turning back to him. "I do have some ideas on how that can be solved… I mean, if you want to hear them."

"Sure, maybe. Later. I have a bunch of meetings to go to… being a chief isn't all that great sometimes."

"Ha, not my problem. Bye!"

Lark and I head out to the stables, and I am pleasantly surprised to see I actually beat Pulse here today. I begin making the necessary preparations for a morning flight with my sister, a small smile on my face.

* * *

 _Just a little thing to get the story started. Not really sure what I want to happen next, suggestions are always open! I might use them if I like them. As always, reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully my writing will get better as time goes on and I get to practice._

 _~HarborHaddock_


End file.
